


Only in Fantasy

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Fingering, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twincest, Twink Castiel, Twink Jimmy, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, Unrequited Crush, mentioned Dean/Other(s), unrequited Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Castiel both have unrequited crushes on their neighbor. They're more than happy to share their fantasies with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Fantasy

Castiel slowly pumped two fingers in and out of Jimmy’s ass as he listened to Jimmy’s choked off moans. As he shifted he tried to ignore the almost painful feeling of arousal burning inside of him. He was hard and aching after waking up painfully aroused by a vivid dream. Castiel’s hole clenched tightly around the plug Jimmy had pressed inside the night before in order to keep his release trapped inside Castiel.

He added more lube and a third finger, still stretching and slicking Jimmy’s hole, as he rested on his twin’s thighs. “I know you’re awake.” Castiel murmured crooking his fingers and rubbing Jimmy’s prostate. “Heard you moaning into the pillow.”

A loud moan broke the still morning air and had Castiel grinning with amusement. “ _Cheater_.” Jimmy’s voice was sleep rough and scratchy. “Thought I got to fuck you this morning.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t fuck you first.” Castiel reasoned. He stroked his cock and pressed forward into welcoming heat. “You can fuck me after.”

Jimmy’s ass wrapped around his cock perfectly, clenching around him even as it seemed to draw him in deeper. “Think Dean likes morning sex?” he breathed as Castiel pushed forward in little thrusts. “Bet he’d wake me up with a dick in my ass or riding me hard.”

Castiel groaned at the thought and buried himself balls deep with a quick snap of his hips. “I think he’d be slow and soft in the morning. Lazy fucking.” Castiel moved and braced himself over Jimmy so he could start thrusting.

“I like thinking of a nice, hard fuck to start the day. He looks like the kind for it. Dean would beg for it I’m sure.”

The warm, wet slide of Castiel’s cock inside Jimmy had his eyes rolling and his breathing hitching. Castiel draped himself over Jimmy, hooking an arm under him to haul Jimmy closer, while thrusting forward in quick, short snaps of his hips.

A moan sounded close to his ear and Jimmy tightened up around him.

“Oh?” Castiel grinned at the challenge as he nuzzled against Jimmy, “Is that giving or receiving?”

Jimmy twisted his head trying to look at him and Castiel leaned back enough to catch his older twin’s eyes, “Giving.” The look on Jimmy’s face was wicked and Castiel’s eyes hooded as arousal curled inside him.

Castiel worked his hips forward quicker, chasing his orgasm and already thinking about Jimmy’s cock pounding into him until his ass ached the rest of the morning. “I want to be bent over the hood of his car and fucked right out there where everyone can see. I want him to pump my ass full of come until it’s leaking out of my wrecked hole and trailing down my thighs.”

Under him Jimmy’s breath caught and a soft moan of agreement escaped. “Oh yes.” Jimmy tried rocking back into him but Castiel’s weight kept him pinned, “Over the hood, in the backseat and even bent over the front seat with my ass hanging out taking his fat cock over and over.”

His eyes slid closed at the arousing thoughts. It didn’t matter who was taking it in the ass or who was giving it in his fantasies. Castiel always imagined it with Dean being loud and vocal, a filthy talker.

Though he mostly enjoyed the thought of Dean’s cock pumping into him no matter his position.

Jimmy kept speaking, talking about positions and even outfits, as Castiel rolled his hips and finally moaned as his cock spilled his release inside Jimmy. “Fuck, Jimmy.” He rested on top of his twin, basking in the warmth and pleasure, until Jimmy shifted under him.

“My turn, Cas.” He pulled out and rolled over onto his back, watching as Jimmy got off the bed with his come leaking out of his ass and looked around for the lube.

The plug was tugged out for Jimmy’s fingers to slip inside and start stretching him quickly. Castiel shoved himself back into Jimmy’s fingers and clenched around them. “Hurry up. Come on, Jimmy. Don’t prep me too much. I want it to _burn_.”

“So impatient.” Jimmy twisted his fingers inside and pumped them quickly.

“I’m good. I’m fine. Fuck me already. Want your cock inside me _now_.”

Castiel sighed when Jimmy’s fingers pulled out and he rolled over onto his back. His legs ended up on Jimmy’s shoulders and the cock pushing into him had a loud, throaty moan escaping.

“Fuck. I bet Dean’s cock would be thick and long.” Jimmy breathed as he fucked into Castiel, “You know it is considering the way his lovers carry on.”

Castiel tightened down and tugged at the sheets, “And his ass would feel amazing.” However with Jimmy’s cock brutally pounding into him, balls slapping loudly against his ass, it was impossible to think of much of anything but  _Dean’s_  cock in his ass.

His eyes fluttered closed and wrecked moans escaped as Jimmy rapidly snapped his hips forward, bending his body and moaning loudly in appreciation. “Dean would moan so prettily.” Jimmy managed between thrusts, “I’ve heard him a few times when I’ve gone past his door.”

The mattress creaked and Castiel stopped holding back his own moans as his mind slipped into the blissful place of fantasy. It was easier to imagine with a cock pounding into him and warm weight pushing him down.

Jimmy’s speed picked up and each time Jimmy’s cock nailed his prostate Castiel’s ass clenched down, his breathing increased and he knew his cheeks were flushed with his arousal as he panted. “Harder come on fuck me harder!”

Castiel shoved his head back when Jimmy’s hand curled around his sensitive cock and stroked him a few times. “He’d be so loud.” Jimmy grunted as his hips kept snapping forward and with a loud moan he slammed balls deep inside Castiel’s hole as he came.

Once Jimmy had pulled out and they stumbled together into the bathroom Castiel glanced over at his twin. “Too fucking bad Dean has someone else bouncing on his dick.” They shared matching frowns and cleaned up, sharing the shower.

“Even worse they’re fucking engaged. You could fucking _hear_ the loud fucking going on all night the day it happened.”

Which had been two days ago.

The very loud celebrating had yet to cease if the loud banging and moaning was any indication each time one or both of them passed by Dean’s apartment door.

The thought had both of them sighing in defeat but it didn’t stop the glorious fantasies they both thoroughly enjoyed basking in. “Let’s fuck in the kitchen.” Jimmy breathed out as the water pounded down on them, “I’ll bend you over the kitchen table, gag you and fuck you with a cockring on until your legs are shaking and you can’t take it anymore.”

It wasn’t a bad consolation prize and Castiel leaned right into Jimmy, “Minimal prep?” Castiel asked roughly the very thought of Jimmy fucking him for as long as he could stand already had his cock hardening. “A good, _hard_ and _rough_ fuck?”

“Whatever you want.”

Castiel grinned brightly. It wasn’t Dean pounding into his ass but Jimmy more than knew exactly how to play his body like a fine instrument and he was very interested in seeing if they could break their record for how long Jimmy could fuck him.


End file.
